how to diffuse a situation without revealing secret identities
by bookworm3
Summary: Piper confronts Charlotte with some pretty incriminating evidence chenry, one-shot.


"Since when have you been dating Kid Danger?"

Charlotte choked on the juice she had been drinking. Piper Hart stood in front of her, an unamused expression on he face and with complete seriousness asking her this question.

She had noticed Piper had been standing by the kitchen counter observing Charlotte as she and her older brother, Henry Hart, studied for their history test. Nevertheless, Charlotte figured her need for some juice outweighed her hesitance to benear Piper.

Or so she had thought.

"Is that why you've been not-so-subtly staring at me all night?" Piper didn't really scare Charlotte, despite her loud and vicious tendencies, but it did give her an eerie feeling to be watched so intently by her. Nevertheless, she had opted to ignore it and just let the girl be. She figured the girl would eventually grow distracted by any drama or updates coming from her phone.

Unfortunately, Piper Hart was not one to be easily swayed. Especially since Henry had left them alone to go to the bathroom.

"Yeah, and I want an answer!" Piper exclaimed, suddenly slapping the counter.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. This little girl did not intimidate her one bit. "Excuse me, but I have trouble answering ridiculous questions!"

"Oh, don't give me that! I _KNOW_ that you've been secretly seeing Kid Danger!"

 _"_ _HOW_? How could I possibly see a superhero sidekick who I don't even know?"

Piper made a face as she pulled up her phone. Charlotte crossed her arms, her expression asking _'ok let's see what you've got crazy.'_

Piper scrolled through her pictures and laughed triumphantly, "AHA! Explain THIS!"

she pressed the screen to Charlotte's face, to which Charlotte grabbed Piper's wrist to pull it away.

"Don't phone my face" Charlotte quipped and Piper rolled her eyes. Letting out a sigh, Charlotte finally looked at the screen. She tried really hard not to wince as she looked at the incriminating picture.

There, as clear as day, was Kid Danger tightly pressing Charlotte to his chest as he embraced her in a hug.

Captain Man and Kid Danger had been dealing with a petty thief. Charlotte hadn't even gone to work that day, which is what made one random dude grasping her off the street and putting a knife to her neck so darn surprising.

Typically, Charlotte was not in that kind of situation. She quite preferred the behind the scenes research work she did in the Man Cave. Furthermore, though her job was technically "dangerous", the most that has ever happened to her was getting kidnapped and brain warped with a song to destroy Capatin Man and Kid Danger. Not that it had been some simple thing! This was just the first time she had ever felt her life was truly in danger.

"Um, that's clearly taken out of context"

Piper scoffed and swiped her phone to reveal a video taken from what appeared to be some bushes across the street. She pressed play and saw as Kid Danger yelled at the thief, having to be restrained by Captain Man from jumping to where the thief had Charlotte in his grasp. Captain Man's face was also serous, but Kid Danger seemed to be steaming; if he could have punched the guy, he would have.

Capatin Man suddenly zapped the thief with a ray which knocked him down, accidentally grazing Charlotte's neck as he went down. Kid Danger ran right over the guy and straight towards her. He held her by the shoulders and examined her cut as Charlotte tried to catch her breath.

Kid Danger began shaking his head and pulled Charlotte into his arms, his face falling to her shoulder and right near her hair. Charlotte seemed to tense in surprise, but she wrapped her arms around his torso and returned the hug.

The video ended with them gently swinging from side to side in their embrace.

Piper had a satisfied smirk on her face. Charlotte bit her bottom lip and inched away, trying to find a way to successfully bypass this incriminating situation.

"What you got to say about THAT?!"

Charlotte hesitated for a moment. "No comment"

Piper's mouth gaped open for a moment, "Excuse me?!"

"No comment. It was, uh, clearly a very traumatic event, Piper. I would feel much more comfortable if I didn't have to say anything." Charlotte drank from her juice, knowing this wasn't the end of the conversation but not forgetting she had come over to the counter for a _reason_.

Piper stomped her foot, "Who do you think you are? A celebrity that can just ignore questions? **I WANNA KNOW**!"

"What do you want to know?" Henry questioned as he came down the stairs. Charlotte swirled around and silently shook her head no at him. Henry raised an eyebrow in confusion but walked over to them anyways. Charlotte groaned and slammed her cup on the counter. He was going to regret that.

Piper crossed her arms, "I wanna know when Charlotte started dating Kid Danger."

"I'm _not_ dating Kid Danger"

"SHE'S NOT DATING KID DANGER"

Charlotte looked back at a red faced Henry and glared. This boy seriously needed to learn how to remain calm in a tense situation.

"Ugh, just look at it!" Piper handed the phone over for him to watch. Henry clicked play, leaning his head over Charlotte's shoulder to watch. From the corner of her eye, she could see his face tense and his jaw tighten at what he saw. Oh boy.

"Piper, have you shared that anywhere?"

"No, I wanted-"

"Good, don't."

Piper gasped, "Who do you think you AR-"

"Piper! Charlotte almost _DIED_. I know you tend not to care about anyone but yourself but could you _please_ for once in your life be just a little considerate -"

Charlotte placed a hand over Henry's mouth, effectively shushing his rant before he revealed too much. "What did you even want to use the video for?"

"I was going to show it to the Captain Man and Kid Danger fan club. But if it's such a big problem, I won't. Geez."

" **GOOD** " Henry yelled, removing Charlotte's hand from his mouth.

 _"_ _FINE_ " Piper huffed, snatching her phone away and stomping up the stairs.

Once the coast was clear, Charlotte turned to face Henry. She crossed her arms as he angrily pushed up his sleeves and fixed his hair.

"Henry."

"What?! I'm sorry but seeing that made me so mad again!"

"Look, seeing myself at knifepoint through a Pear phone wasn't exactly my favorite thing either but you didn't see me screaming her head off.

"Yeah, but! -"

The "'Yeah, but' nothing! A little more of your yelling and Piper really would have thought I was seeing Kid Danger and asked more questions. Like, whether my friends know I'm dating him. Whether you, Henry Hart, know Kid Danger because we know each other. Getting interrogated by your sister about how you know Kid Danger is not a situation you want to get into."

"Fine, fine. You're right. I hate that you're right." Henry grumbled, crossing his own arms in defiance. Charlotte smirked to herself for a moment, loving how peeved he got when she could reason him from doing something stupid. She cared too much about this ridiculous boy.

She patted his cheek (in a purely Charlotte way that was both mocking and comforting) as she passed by him, walking back to the couch where they had been studying. Henry grumpily followed after her. He came to a stop as an idea came to mind, his eyes lighting up and a smirk forming on his face as he came to sit next to her.

"So, what _is_ it like dating _Kid Danger_?" Henry asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively at her. He put his arm around the back of her side of the couch and angled his face closer to hers.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and pushed his face away, "So far, it's as annoying as being friends with him."

Henry laughed as Charlotte smiled and settled under his arm, paying attention to the the papers in her hand.

"That sounds pretty _goooood_."

-/-

 **I came back. Hope you guys liked it. Review and/or favorite to tell me what you thought! If you guys have any requests for them i would be happy to consider them! :)**

 **\- bookworm3**


End file.
